Platform trestle devices for use in the erection of stages, tribunes and the like have been proposed in which a rectangular frame supports a platform and operatively releasable support legs can be inserted and clamped within mounting spaces of mounting elements fixedly arranged at the corners of the rectangular frame in order elevate and support the platform.
In such a platform trestle device, as shown in DE-OS 3,225,987, the mounting of the support legs within the mounting elements is carried out through the use of clamping screws which pass through the walls of the mounting elements and which engage and clamp the support legs within the mounting elements by way of angular members. Nevertheless, in systems in which clamping screws are used to engage and clamp the support legs within the mounting elements, such as the systems utilized in athletic events which are subject to various high stress forces, all of the elements used to carry out the clamping of the support legs must be relatively large and heavy in dimension to withstand the high stress forces found within such systems. Furthermore, the clamping screws, especially when not tightened properly, can come loose within the mounting elements, with the result that the support provided by the support legs is often unstable. Moreover, the use clamping screws to attach and clamp the supporting legs within the mounting elements requires a large amount of time and work, during both the assembly of the platform device and its disassembly.